Angel's Rain
by EnseixChii
Summary: Ok I gave up on this story but whateverz. A emo drama story about a Flame Wizard and Evan.
1. The Sadness

The Flame Wizard in a Brown Moonlight. Walking around the Ghost Ship. Desperately trying to keep alive. And then she died. Again.

That girl is me, Angel's Rain. The Knight of Cygnus who had sworn eternal loyalty to the Empress of Maple World. The girl who was, currently stuck at Level 54. I was already desperate. Everyday, if I was not training, I was fighting, trying to gain some experience. I knew enough to know that this stage was what people called "Fizard Hell". It meant that fire-type wizards have the hardest time leveling up at this point. And whoever it was, he/she was right. I was stuck. I had only managed to top one more level by going near to a recommended place by my friend.

It was called Mysterious Path 3. Unfortunately, almost all channels were taken. Then, in channel 11, it was empty. So I took my place and began my cascade of Fire Pillar, a 360 degree spell that could dispose of the enemy in 5 hits. I was not strong but I had a firm will.

Then all of a sudden, all the monsters died at once. Distracted, I looked around. And there (to my mortification), was Evan. I had heard that Evan was a horrible kser and I am afraid to say that the rumours were right. He used a spell that 1 hit K.O. all the monsters and left poor me with nothing.

As politely as possible, I mentioned, "Excuse me, but I believe I was here first. If you don't mind, could you please go somewhere else?"

His answer was less than satisfactory. "What?" he snapped back. "Too bad then. Why don't YOU go away?"

I was so very shocked. "I believe that I am the lower-levelled of both of us and require more training than you. Obviously, you are at least level 100, yet you wish to sacrifice others for your gain?"

The only reply was, "Rude people don't need to train."

Eventually, I escaped into the refuge of Ghost Ship, a dimly-lit place. Though it was filled with ghosts that were capable of attacking me with high damage of 200+ (being a wizard, I did not even have 900HP yet), the surroundings were nice. No one to come and steal what was mine. A few people came and went. Luckily, none of them were stupid enough to believe I would let them ks my prey. One Ice and Lightning Wizard came in and attempted to do so, but I made significant enough noises to make him leave.

Gladly, Cassandra had given me numerous free mana potions. However, when I finally leveled, I had already used 70% of them. Not long later, I began to run out.

And now I am crying. For all the time that I wasted. For the fact that I was not strong enough to protect the Empress. For the fact that my bright future was deterred, not by friendship, but by money. And for the fact that, with my low standard, I would never be recognized as a somebody by the one that I loved so tenderly…

No one, not Shinsoo, not Cygnus, not even myself, can understand me… For I will be helpless and alone forever…

And ever…

Until the End of Time…


	2. The Guilt

I'm writing this while playing Dofus, MapleStory and Audition. So enjoy or something. If you don't enjoy it and want to send in complaints, it's fine by me. If you are speechless at how horrible it is and can't say a thing, you don't need to send in a review. (P.S. I managed to get my friend hooked on Fanfiction.)

This is a continuous to the first one because I'm bored again. This time, it's from Evan's point of view.

xxx

Evan walked into town. Magatia was so quiet everyday. The things that seemed to be alive were the shadows that warped and molded themselves into different shapes in the dim moonlight. It made Evan feel like something was lurking in the back alleys, something that would jump out at him any time...

"Woah!" he shouted. Someone -was it something?- had nudged past him. He fumbled with his staff. _Mir, can you see or smell what it is?_ he asked his onyx dragon.

_Would you believe me if I told you that I can smell the scent of flames and blood on the same creature? _Mir questioned. Evan sighed. _Then just see what it is, can't you? _he told Mir.

"There's no need to whisper in your minds. Just ask me if you want to know," a soft, melodious voice echoed through the darkness. Evan jumped; it seemed to have read his mind. As the creature made its way into the light, Evan saw, with relief, that "it" was just a young girl. _Come to think of it,_ Evan thought, _she looks kind of familiar..._

"We meet again, then?" the girl's face showed no emotion as she swept past the spot where Evan now stood rooted. He _had _met her before. The girl who had looked so melancholic, the girl who made him feel a bit of guilt as he chased her away... She was that Flame Wizard. The one who had pleaded him to let her take down the monsters so that she could become strong enough to protect her precious ones...

"Remember... I always remember... Those who have been so bad... So very bad... To me..." she whispered as crystal tears trickled down her pale face. Evan couldn't do anything, the guilt was overwhelming, at that moment he just wished to vanish...

"Angel's Rain! What are you doing here? Come on, let's get you back to the hospital..." a nurse suddenly popped out of nowhere. "Oh hello, one of her friends, I suppose? Come on, why don't you come to the hospital along with us..." Evan was suddenly jolted out of the reverie, the reverie which was not peaceful. He shook his head. What was he doing, letting this get to him? _I was being ridiculous,_ he thought.

_And yet you let her get to you? _Mir said, amused. Evan scowled.

At the hospital, Angel's Rain let the nurses tuck her into the bed without any complaint. "Now, be a good girl and don't escape again," the nurse reminded her. She did not reply, but rather stared at her dirty fingernails. The nurse sighed. "Well, at least it's good that she has a friend to visit her, she's been ever so lonely since she was admitted here..." the nurse smiled at Evan as she brought him a cup of tea. _I am so glad that Mir can become invisible. If not, everyone would scream, _Evan thought.

Then, unable to control a question, he blurted out. "Um... Why did that girl -I mean Angel's Rain- get admitted here?" The nurse looked surprised. "Don't you know? Aren't you her friend? Oh well, no harm in telling you even if you don't know her. She slit her wrists," the nurse said, lowering her voice and checking on the girl. Evan choked on his tea.

"She _what?_" he said.

"Slit her wrists. We had a lot of patients before, most of them affected by experiments, some of them turned suicidal, but this is the youngest case I've ever seen. And this isn't even her first try at suicide. The first time, she used her fire element to start a fire and tried to burn herself to death. Fortunately, we managed to get her back. But really... I see no reason for her to kill herself..." the nurse mumbled as she stood and made her way to another patient.

_In a different way, she is strong, _Mir observed, _to be able to summon courage to face Death._ Evan kept silent. This girl was different from others. She was not afraid to die. Rather, she accepted dying. Better to die than to see my life go to waste by not assisting the Empress, her attitude said. My life is dedicated to the Empress. In that very moment, he understood, her feelings were not so different from his when Mir and himself decided to dedicate their lives to helping others...

There was an awkward pause. Evan knew he should go to see the girl but he wasn't sure how well she might take him. He _had _been one of those mean to her. And -a horrible thought occurred to him- it was always possible that she had attempted suicide because he had made her give up her chance at power. Mir, sensing his thoughts as usual, poked him. _Just do what you feel is right, _he said.

Evan nodded. _Yeah._

_[To be continued...]_


	3. The Visit

I'll be switching POVs to give more effect to this chapter. Again, you don't need to review, if you wish to criticize every single word in here it's fine with me too. More emo stuff because this is how the story is supposed to be, really sad! Enjoy at your own risk... I mean Enjoy if you wish... And before you start, I know I suck, okay?

xxx

**Evan: **_We may have a problem on our hands,_ he said to Mir in his mind. The girl was obviously ignoring him and was just staring into space. _Try talking to her? _Mir advised, stating the obvious. Evan sighed. "Um... Excuse me?" he asked in his most dignified voice which drew the glances of other patients. However, she did not seem to hear him. He attempted all sorts of things, one which included juggling oranges. Nothing worked. Finally, Evan turned to Mir (at least, in the direction where he thought Mir was). _Time to resort to last resort? _Evan commented to his dragon.

Drawing onto Mir's store of magical energy, he delved into the mind of the girl. He did not bother to notice the fact that her mind, unlike normal people's minds which had the feeling of non-colour, had the feeling of red and black. All he noticed was the gloomy depressing feel of her mind and the thoughts that began to flit across.

**Angel's Rain: **The sky... The azure blue reminds me of the Empress' eyes... And again, tears are shed...

The fire is most beautiful, is it not? It is like wave after wave of water, never retaining the same shape... Like the wind, wild and strong... Fire is the seed of one close to another, be it physical or mental... It so relates to light and dark, for withhold the fire and the light is gone, and bring out the fire and the darkness is gone...

Is the melody playing in my mind, or is it true?

Believe and hope. They both lie. They bring false hope. False dreams. Everything is not real, but Hope makes a person refuse to see past the veil, but rather accept this fake truth.

And Evan, my mind is most unfortunately private, so kindly retreat before I take necessary action. And by necessary, I mean starting a fire and burning you to a crisp. Undoubtedly, it would be a most delightful sight.

**Evan: **He withdrew immediately, startled. How was she able to sense his presence? "How impertinent. Have you not knowledge that such an act shows you do not respect privacy?" she said, gazing straight into Evan's eyes. Failing miserably at attempting to outstare her, he turned my head away. _Her mind sure works in a strange way,_ Evan said to Mir. Then he turned back and asked in a rush of words, "Why?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you try to kill yourself?"

She laughed, a cold, lonely laugh. "Who knows? Who knows the secrets that lie beneath death? What life holds for us? What motivation pushes us to live, to endure, to survive in this harsh, cruel place? The beyond is mysterious, yet so few people see the beauty in its mystery. Nobody ever realizes that the second world is beautiful too. Nobody ever realizes..."

_No matter how you look at it, _Mir commented, s_he seems to be a bit out of connection with this world. _Personally, Evan agreed with him, but this wasn't a good time to voice opinions.

"There's no need to whisper. If you wish, you may simply tell me that I am terrible," she muttered. Without warning, she suddenly lapsed into some emotional trance. "I have shamed the Empress' face, I have made her wonderful image turn foul... I couldn't become stronger for the Empress' sake... I do not deserve to serve her, I am weak, I am weak, I AM WEAK!"

Her voice had risen to a shriek and tears trickled down her cheeks. Two nurses came in to restrain her as she went into a sort of fit. And Evan stood by, helpless to the scene happening in front of him. "It was so beautiful, wasn't it, Ignis? The first time, it was fire... We watched it, and the fire felt so cool against my skin..." she whispered. With sweat trickling down his back, Evan realized that she was talking about her first attempt at suicide. "And the fire was burning me, it was such an honour to be burnt by the raging fire, carbonating just like paper... But they had to save me..."

"Remember, Ignis? That boy -" Evan's heartbeat quickened- "That boy, that cruel, cruel boy... He made me taste regret... Regret that I did not wish for... You were there, weren't you? And then, morose, I had to leave again... I just wanted a second attempt at life..."

She stopped for a moment to watch the flight of a dove. "It was beautiful the second time too. A knife, sharp and sleek,. The blood was flowing so heavily, the kitchen was like a sea of red... Each of those white, clean tiles were speckled with red, and my wrists... _My wrists... _And the knife was so clean, but it became all red and dripped blood onto the stained floor..."

She shivered slightly and fell silent. The nurses gently but firmly put her back onto the bed. "We're sorry about that, she has these strange fits every once in a while... Sir? Are you all right?" Evan had gone rigid. As he shook himself out of his trance and assured the nurse he was fine, his mind was set thinking...

_She didn't mention anything about me being so horrible that she tried suicide, so I was just a minor character in this, right? Right? _He wondered as the curtains were drawn and the first rays of the sun spread over the faces of the people, each of them sorrowful and broken. Just like the girl, now hidden behind the folds of the curtains.

xxx

Will be continued. Next one might be last chapter. Anyway, this chapter is just to show her state of mind in case you didn't get the idea. Sorry about all the "..."s, I couldn't think of a better way to make it sound dreamy and forlorn. And sorry about the gory part being not visual enough. I'm not good at visuals.


End file.
